itlawwikiaorg-20200214-history
Congressional Research Service
Background In 1914, Congress passed legislation to establish a separate department within the Library of Congress. President Woodrow Wilson signed the bill into law, and the Congressional Research Service (CRS), then called the Legislative Reference Service, was born to serve the legislative needs of the Congress. With the Legislative Reorganization Act of 1970, Congress renamed the agency the Congressional Research Service and significantly expanded its statutory obligations. The services provided today by CRS are a direct result of congressional directives and guidance. Mission CRS is committed to supporting an informed national legislature — by developing creative approaches to policy analysis, anticipating legislative needs and responding to specific requests from legislators in a timely manner. The CRS provides analysis that is authoritative, confidential, objective and nonpartisan. CRS Reports The following list identifies all CRS Reports relevant to the subject matter of this wiki (in reverse chronological order. Those Reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. 2012 * Funding Emergency Communications: Technology and Policy Considerations (CRS Report R41842) (Jan. 5, 2012). 2011 * Federal Laws Relating to Cybersecurity: Discussion of Proposed Revisions (CRS Report R42114) (Dec. 7, 2011). * Governmental Tracking of Cell Phones and Vehicles: The Confluence of Privacy, Technology, and Law (CRS Report R42109) (Dec. 1, 2011). * Congressional Lawmaking: A Perspective On Secrecy and Transparency (CRS Report R42108) (Nov. 30, 2011). * Privacy and Civil Liberties Oversight Board: New Independent Agency Status (CRS Report RL34385) (Nov. 14, 2011). * The FCC's Authority to Regulate Net Neutrality After Comcast v. FCC (CRS Report R40234) (Oct. 27, 2011). * Access to Broadband Networks: The Net Neutrality Debate (CRS Report R40616) (Oct. 25, 2011). * The Federal Communications Commission: Current Structure and Its Role in the Changing Telecommunications Landscape (CRS Report RL32589) (Sept. 13, 2011). * Criminal Prohibitions on the Publication of Classified Defense Information (CRS Report R41404) (Sept. 8, 2011). * Social Media and Disasters: Current Uses, Future Options, and Policy Considerations (CRS Report R41987) (Sept. 6, 2011). * Nanotechnology: A Policy Primer (CRS Report RL34511) (Sept. 2, 2011). * Protection of Classified Information by Congress: Practices and Proposals (CRS Report RS20748) (Aug. 31, 2011). * Illegal Internet Streaming of Copyrighted Content: Legislation in the 112th Congress (CRS Report R41975) (Aug. 29, 2011). * A Legal Analysis of S. 968, the PROTECT IP Act (CRS Report R41911) (Aug. 29, 2011). * The Federal Networking and Information Technology Research and Development Program: Background, Funding and Activities (CRS Report RL33586) (Aug. 24, 2011). * Criminal Prohibitions on the Publication of Classified Defense Information (CRS Report R41404) (Aug 4, 2011). * The Obama Administration’s Cybersecurity Proposal: Criminal Provisions (CRS Report R41941) (July 29, 2011). * Freedom of Information Act (FOIA): Background and Policy Options for the 112th Congress (CRS Report R41933) (July 26, 2011). * The Interplay of Borders, Turf, Cyberspace, and Jurisdiction: Issues Confronting U.S. Law Enforcement (CRS Report R41927) (July 19, 2011). * Critical Infrastructures: Background, Policy, and Implementation (CRS Report RL30153) (July 11, 2011). * A Legal Analysis of S.968, the PROTECT IP Act (CRS Report) (July 7, 2011). * The Smart Grid and Cybersecurity—Regulatory Policy and Issues (CRS Report R41886) (June 15, 2011). * Terrorism Information Sharing and the Nationwide Suspicious Activity Report Initiative: Background and Issues for Congress (CRS Report R40901 (June 10, 2011). * State Taxation of Internet Transactions (CRS Report R41853) (June 7, 2011). * Text and Multimedia Messaging: Emerging Issues for Congress (CRS Report RL34632) (May 18, 2011). * Sensitive Covert Action Notifications: Oversight Options for Congress (CRS Report R40691) (Apr 6, 2011). * “Gang of Four” Congressional Intelligence Notifications (CRS Report R40698) (Mar. 18, 2011). * Terrorist Use of the Internet: Information Operations in Cyberspace (Cong. Res. Serv. R41674) (Mar. 8, 2011). * Law Enforcement Use of Global Positioning (GPS) Devices to Monitor Motor Vehicles: Fourth Amendment Considerations (CRS Report 7-5700) (Feb. 28, 2011). * Intellectual Property Rights and International Trade (CRS Report RL34292) (Feb. 17, 2011). 2010 * Cybercrime: An Overview of the Federal Computer Fraud and Abuse Statute and Related Federal Criminal Laws (Dec. 27, 2010). * Classified Information Policy and Executive Order 13526 (CRS Report R41528) (Dec. 10, 2010). * The Freedom of Information Act and Nondisclosure Provisions in Other Federal Laws (CRS Report R41406) (Sept. 13, 2010). * The Role of Trade Secrets in Innovation Policy (CRS Report R41391) (Aug. 31, 2010). * Congressional Oversight of Intelligence: Current Structure and Alternatives (CRS Report RL32525) (Aug. 25, 2010). * Spectrum Policy in the Age of Broadband: Issues for Congress (CRS Report R40674) (July 1, 2010). * Intelligence Reform After Five Years: The Role of the Director of National Intelligence (DNI) (CRS Report R41295) (June 22, 2010). * Intelligence, Surveillance, and Reconnaissance (ISR) Acquisition: Issues for Congress (CRS Report R41284) (June 15, 2010). * A Federal Chief Technology Officer in the Obama Administration: Options and Issues for Consideration (CRS Report R40150) (June 10, 2010). * The Department of Homeland Security Intelligence Enterprise: Operational Overview and Oversight Challenges for Congress (CRS Report R40602) (Mar. 19, 2010). * Social Networking and Constituent Communications: Member Use of Twitter During a Two-Month Period in the 111th Congress (CRS Report R41066) (Feb. 3, 2010). * Satellite Surveillance: Domestic Issues (CRS Report RL34421) (Feb. 1, 2010). * Congress as a Consumer of Intelligence Information (CRS Report R40136) (Jan. 28, 2010). * Federal Information Security and Data Breach Notification Laws (CRS Report RL34120) (Jan. 28, 2010). * The National Counterterrorism Center (NCTC)-Responsibilities and Potential Congressional Concerns (CRS Report R41022) (Jan. 15, 2010). 2009 * Amendments to the Foreign Intelligence Surveillance Act (FISA) Set to Expire February 28, 2010 (CRS Report R40138) (Dec. 23, 2009). * Spyware: Background and Policy Issues for Congress (CRS Report RL32706) (Dec. 9, 2009). * Privacy: An Overview of Federal Statutes Governing Wiretapping and Electronic Eavesdropping (CRS Report 98-326) (Dec. 3, 2009). * Broadband Infrastructure Programs in the American Recovery and Reinvestment Act (CRS Report R40436) (Nov. 5, 2009). * Technology Transfer: Use of Federally Funded Research and Development (CRS Report RL33527) (Nov. 5, 2009). * Terrorism Information Sharing and the Nationwide Suspicious Activity Report Initiative: Background and Issues for Congress (CRS Report R40901) (Nov. 5, 2009). * Cybersecurity: Current Legislation, Executive Branch Initiatives, and Options for Congress (CRS Report R40836) (Sept. 30, 2009). * National Security Letters in Foreign Intelligence Investigations: Legal Background and Recent Amendments (CRS Report RL33320) (Sept. 8, 2009). * The Google Library Project: Is Digitization for Purposes of Online Indexing Fair Use Under Copyright Law? (CRS Report R40194) (July 6, 2009). * Access to Broadband Networks: The Net Neutrality Debate (CRS Report R40616) (June 1, 2009). * The Federal Communications Commission: Current Structure and Its Role in the Changing Telecommunications Landscape (CRS Report RL32589) (May 14, 2009). * The National Intelligence Council: Issues and Options for Congress (CRS Report R40505) (Apr. 10, 2009). * Broadband Internet Access and the Digital Divide: Federal Assistance Programs (CRS Report (CRS Report RL30719) (Mar. 19, 2009). * Net Neutrality: Background and Issues (CRS Report RS22444) (Mar. 19, 2009). * Comprehensive National Cybersecurity Initiative: Legal Authorities and Policy Considerations (CRS Report R40427) (Mar. 10, 2009). * The Evolving Broadband Infrastructure: Expansion, Applications, and Regulation (CRS Report R40230) (Feb. 19, 2009). * Infrastructure Programs: What's Different About Broadband? (CRS Report R40149) (Jan. 22, 2009). * Privacy Law and Online Advertising: Legal Analysis of Data Gathering by Online Advertisers Such as DoubleClick and NebuAd (CRS Report ﻿RL34693﻿﻿) (Jan. 16, 2009). * Congress as a Consumer of Intelligence Information (CRS Report R40136) (Jan. 15, 2009). * Homeland Security Intelligence: Perceptions, Statutory Definitions, and Approaches (CRS Report (CRS Report RL33616) (Jan. 14, 2009). 2008 * Border Searches of Laptop Computers and Other Electronic Storage Devices (CRS Report RL34404) (Nov. 17, 2008). * Freedom of Speech and Press: Exceptions to the First Amendment (CRS Report 95-815) (Sept. 9, 2008). * Data Mining and Homeland Security: An Overview (CRS Report RL31798) (Aug. 27, 2008). * Journalists' Privilege: Overview of the Law and Legislation in the 109th and 110th Congresses (CRS Report RL34193) (July 29, 2008). * The Genetic Information Nondiscrimination Act of 2008 (GINA) (CRS Report RL34584) (July 9, 2008). * The Foreign Intelligence Surveillance Act: An Overview of Selected Issues (CRS Report RL34279) (July 7, 2008). * Avatars, Virtual Reality Technology, and the U.S. Military: Emerging Policy Issues (CRS Report RS22857) (Apr. 9, 2008). * The REAL ID Act of 2005: Legal, Regulatory, and Implementation Issues (CRS Report RL34430) (Apr. 1, 2008). * Cybercrime: A Sketch of 18 U.S.C. 1030 and Related Federal Criminal Laws (CRS Report RS20830) (Feb. 25, 2008). * General Overview of U.S. Copyright Law (CRS Report RS22801) (Feb. 5, 2008). * Botnets, Cybercrime, and Cyberterrorism: Vulnerabilities and Policy Issues for Congress (CRS Report RL32114) (Jan. 29, 2008). * Fusion Centers: Issues and Options for Congress (CRS Report RL34070) (Jan. 18, 2008). 2007 * Open Source Intelligence (OSINT) Issues for Congress (CRS Report RL34270) (Dec. 5, 2007). * Director of National Intelligence Statutory Authorities: Status and Proposals (CRS Report RL34231) (Nov. 2, 2007). * Congress and the Internet: Highlights (CRS Report RL34148) (Aug. 29, 2007). * Offshoring (a.k.a. Offshore Outsourcing) and Job Insecurity Among U.S. Workers (CRS Report RL32292) (Aug. 6, 2007). * Critical Infrastructure: The National Asset Database (CRS Report RL33648) (July 16, 2007). * Terrorist Capabilities for Cyberattack: Overview and Policy Issues (CRS Report RL33123) (Jan. 22, 2007). 2006 * Cybercrime: The Council of Europe Convention (CRS Report RS21208) (Sept. 28, 2006). * Protection of Security-Related Information (CRS Report RL33670) (Sept. 27, 2006). * Homeland Security Intelligence: Perceptions, Statutory Definitions, and Approaches (CRS Report RL33616) (Aug. 18, 2006). * Information Operations, Cyberwarfare, and Cybersecurity: Capabilities and Related Policy Issues (CRS Report RL31787) (Sept. 14, 2006). 2005 * Vulnerability of Concentrated Critical Infrastructure: Background and Policy Options (CRS Report RL33206) (Dec. 21, 2005). * Internet Development and Information Control in the People's Republic of China (CRS Report RL33167) (Nov. 22, 2005). * Terrorist Capabilities for Cyberattack: Overview and Policy Issues (CRS Report RL33123) (Oct. 20, 2005). * Internet Domain Names: Background and Policy Issues (CRS Report 97-868 STM) (Sept. 22, 2005). * The Digital TV Transition: A Brief Overview (CRS Report RS22217) (Aug. 12, 2005). * Broadband Internet Access: Background and Issues (CRS Report IB10045) (Aug. 3, 2005). 2004 * Internet: An Overview of Key Technology Policy Issues Affecting Its Use and Growth (CRS Report 98-67 STM) (Dec. 29, 2004). * The Information Quality Act: OMB’s Guidance and Initial Implementation (CRS Report RL32532) (Sept. 17, 2004). * Internet Privacy: Overview and Pending Legislation (CRS Report RL31408) (July 6, 2004). * Network Centric Warfare: Background and Oversight Issues for Congress (CRS Report RL32411) (June 2, 2004). * Privacy Protection: Mandating New Arrangements to Implement and Assess Federal Privacy Policy and Practice (CRS Report RS21851) (May 27, 2004). * Computer Security: A Summary of Selected Federal Laws, Executive Orders, and Presidential Directives (CRS Report RL32357) (Apr. 16, 2004). * “Sensitive But Unclassified” and Other Federal Security Controls on Scientific and Technical Information: History and Current Controversy (CRS Report RL31845) (Feb. 20, 2004). 2003 * Computer Attack and Cyber Terrorism: Volunerabilities and Policy Issues for Congress (CRS Report RL32114) (Oct. 17, 2003). * Critical Infrastructure: Control Systems and the Terrorist Threat (CRS Report RL31534) (Aug. 14, 2003). * Balancing Scientific Publication and National Security Concerns: Issues for Congress (CRS Report RL31695) (July 9, 2003). * Remedies Available to Victims of Identity Theft (CRS Report RL31919) (July 9, 2003). * Homeland Security: Establishment and Implementation of Northern Command (CRS Report RS21322) (May 14, 2003). * Privacy: Total Information Awareness Programs and Related Information Access, Collection, and Protection Laws (CRS Report RL31730) (Mar. 21, 2003). 2002 * Critical Infrastructures: What Makes an Infrastructure Critical? (CRS Report RL31556) (Aug. 30, 2002). * Electronic Congress: Proposals and Issues (CRS Report RS21140) (July 2, 2002). * Federal Chief Information Officer (CIO): Opportunities and Challenges (CRS Report RL30914) (July 2, 2002). * Fair Use of the Internet (CRS Report RL31423) (May 21, 2002). * Internet Privacy: Overview and Pending Legislation (CRS Report RL31408) (May 21, 2002). * Electronic Commerce: An Introduction (CRS Report RS20426) (Apr. 1, 2002). * Commercial Remote Sensing by Satellite: Status and Issues (CRS Report RL31218) (Jan. 8, 2002). 2000 * The National Information Infrastructure: The Federal Role (CRS Report IB95051) (Dec. 7, 2000). Category:Government entity